Hitman: Blood Money
}} |genre = Third Person Stealth |game modes = Single |ratings = ESRB: Mature (M) OFLC: Mature Accompanied (MA15+) |platforms = Xbox Xbox 360 PlayStation 2 PlayStation 3 Windows |website = http://www.hitmanbloodmoney.com/ }} Hitman: Blood Money is the fourth installment of the Hitman series. It was released on the PC, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox, and Xbox 360. The game takes place during and after the events of Hitman: Contracts. Gameplay The gameplay of Blood Money has improved since Hitman: Contracts, for instance: * Agent 47 is now capable of melee combat and can even disarm enemies. * Non-player characters can be used as human shields if the player is carrying a one-hand gun. * Coin is introduced as a means to create diversions. * Agent 47 can throw items and weapons. * "Accidents" system (players can make a kill look like an accident) * Notoriety rating (doesn't appear on rookie difficulty) * Some missions are now fluid in nature; Diana can reveal additional targets (mandatory or not) to 47 while he is in the field. The game begins with a notoriety rating of 0 on a scale of 100. When Agent 47 is being witnessed doing strange actions and being caught on CCTV, it will raise notoriety significantly. An NPC becomes a witness if they: * Are injured by the player. * See the player with a weapon that does not correspond with their disguise. * See the player jumping/climbing obstacles. * See the player attacking. * See the player BEING attacked. * See the player breaking a fuse box. * See the player manipulating a body. * See the player picking a lock only. * See the player drawing a weapon (Not every time). Notoriety can be lowered by bribery; the player has three choices, and the more expensive option has a higher output–cost ratio. The player earns money for completing objectives, and optional tasks are available for additional funds. A rating bonus is also given at the end of a mission, and is proportional to the player's performance; the Silent Assassin rating procures the largest bonus of $150,000. Money can be used to bribe witnesses and customize weapons. Five weapons are customizable: Silverballers, SP12 Shotgun, SMG Tactical, M4, and W2000 Sniper (or just upgrade your equipment). Damage control, suit retrieval, and custom weapons retrieval are penalties for killing non-targets, completing the mission while wearing a disguise, and not carrying custom weapons or storing them in an ICA crate, respectively. The game is possible to play through without firing a single shot. Plot The game begins with a flashback to an abandoned Baltimore amusement park, where many people were killed in an accident caused by negligent maintenance of a Ferris wheel. The father of one of the victims calls the Agency and orders a hit on the park owner, Joseph Clarence, who was cleared of all charges. Agent 47 carries out the hit, and following that assignment, he receives a string of contracts from American clients eager to hire the legendary hitman. The bulk of the game takes place as flashback sequences that occur concordant to the present day, in which a journalist and the former CIA Director, "Jack" Alexander Leland Cayne, discuss 47's hits over the past year and a half (2004–2005) and his involvement in them. The reporter, Rick Henderson, arranged to interview Cayne concerning a recent attack on the White House, though it quickly becomes clear that Cayne's real intent is to discuss 47. Cayne lies about many details, such as stating that 47 stole cloning data from Ort-Meyer to sell to the highest bidder, or that during the Mardi Gras parade 47 was working with The Franchise to kill the Secretary of the Interior, (though it rather the opposite, 47 protected the Secretary and killed 3 members of The Franchise). As the story progresses, it is implied that the Agency's employees are being gradually assassinated by their counterpart, The Franchise. The situation degrades to the point where 47's controller, Diana Burnwood, informs him that they are the only ones left. At a certain point, Diana ends up closing down the Agency with a final contract to kill the assassins coming after them and splitting the remaining funds between them. After the assignment, 47 is approached by an old acquaintance, a CIA agent named Agent Smith, who 47 had rescued earlier in the game. He offers 47 a high-profile mission, paid for using several million dollars worth of diamonds, to prevent an assassination on the president of the United States, Tom Stewart. The assassins are The Franchise's clone assassin, Mark Parchezzi III, and the Vice-President, Daniel Morris, both working for Alpha Xerox, the shadowy political organization which owns The Franchise and is dedicated to monopolizing the cloning technology that spawned 47. They intend to assassinate the President before the elections so he may not be re-elected and forward his pro-cloning stance, therefore disabling their ability to monopolize it; The Franchise and its controlling parent stand to lose their military edge. 47 successfully eliminates Morris and Parchezzi in the White House. A newspaper article at the end of the level shows that Parchezzi is believed to be Morris' assassin. Hunted by both enemy operatives and the police, 47 flees to his hideout. Without warning, he is visited by Diana, immediately arousing his suspicion. Diana proposes a plan to 47 to help them both escape danger from The Franchise. As 47 mulls over the briefing she hands him, expressing his misgivings as to the likelihood of its success, Diana injects him with what seems to be a poison syringe. 47's body is surrounded by SWAT members, and Diana, announcing that killing 47 was "surprisingly pleasant", is formally inducted into The Franchise by Alexander Leland Cayne, its founder. The story at this point shifts to the present day; 47 is scheduled for cremation so his bone marrow cannot be harnessed by cloning rivals, forever destroying anyone else's chance of producing a non-defective clone. Diana drapes 47's custom Silverballers over his chest during his hasty funeral and kisses him after applying lipstick. It becomes apparent that the "poison" she injected was actually the fake-death serum 47 had used in an earlier mission to get agent Smith out of a rehabilitation clinic. Diana's lipstick contains the antidote to the serum in it, implying she was actually 'killing' 47 for their survival. The funeral begins and the story then concludes in one of two different ways. In the first, it is presumed the antidote fails to work, and 47 descends into the crematorium. In the second, canonical ending, the antidote is successful and 47 awakens (by tapping the movement keys/using the left analog stick), slaughtering everyone in the church (excluding Diana, who had already left, taking the liberty of locking the gates to prevent 47's victims from escaping). 47 kills everyone, including Cayne, his bodyguards, Rick Henderson and the priest, thus leaving no witnesses and ultimately securing 47's identity from the public. Sometime after the funeral bloodbath, Diana uses The Franchise's assets to reopen the International Contract Agency, which overlooks the Copenhagen harbor. She receives a call from a client referred to as "Your Majesty". The voice cannot be heard, but Diana replies that the Agency has lost track of 47. Meanwhile, 47 is seen at an establishment engaging in conversation with a traditionally-dressed Asian man. They discuss a service that can be found 'in the back'. The story ends on the curtain literally closing on the two. Missions # Death of a Showman # A Vintage Year # Curtains Down # Flatline # A New Life # The Murder of Crows # You Better Watch Out… # Death on the Mississippi # Till Death Do Us Part # A House of Cards # A Dance with the Devil # Amendment XXV # Requiem Targets * Joseph "Swing King" Clarence * Don Fernando Delgado * Manuel Delgado * Alvaro D'Alvade * Richard Delahunt * Carmine DeSalvo (optional, one of the three is an actual target, chosen randomly) **Rudy Menzana (optional) **Lorenzo Lombardo (optional) * Vinnie "Slugger" Sinistra * Mark Purayah II * Angelina Mason * Raymond Kulinsky * Chad Bingham, Jr. * Lorne de Havilland * Mysterious female assassin (optional) * Skip Muldoon * The Gator Gang ** Everett Jefferson ** Adam Hendrikson ** Elijah Krup ** Junior O’Daniel ** William S. Corfitz ** Joe Netberg * Buddy Muldoon * John "Pappy" LeBlanc * Mohammad Bin Faisal Al-Khalifa * Tariq Abdul Lateef * Hendrik Schmutz * Anthony Martinez * Vaana Ketlyn * Eve * Maynard John * Mark Parchezzi III * Daniel Morris * Alexander Leland Cayne * Rick Henderson * Alexander Leland Cayne's bodyguards * Priest VIPs * Agent Smith * Jimmy Cilley * Margeaux LeBlanc Weapons Personal These are the default equipped weapons carried by 47 automatically at the start of each mission: * Fiber Wire * Syringe Poison * Syringe Sedative * RU-AP Mine * (Coin) Custom These are the firearms automatically unlocked for 47 to choose from during the briefing before each mission (from A Vintage Year onwards). They are provided by the Kruger Schmidt weapon-smith company and are all heavily customizable: * Silverballer * SP12 Shotgun * SMG Tactical * M4 Assault Rifle * W2000 Sniper Collectible These are all the firearms and projectile weapons found throughout the game which can be procured by 47 during missions, unlocking them for selection alongside the custom arms for future playthroughs (they will also fill out the weapon racks in 47's Hideout): * SLP .40 Pistol * SLP .40 .S * Snub Nosed * Six Shooter * Bull .480 * Desert Eagle * MP5 * SAF SMG * MP7 * MP9 * TMP * SG552 * FN-2000 * M14 * Shotgun * Dragunov * Kazo TRG * Elephant Rifle * Air Rifle * Nailer Non-collectible These are all the firearms and projectile weapons that can be found throughout the game, but for various reasons can not be carried over to other missions. * WWI Pistol * Replica Mark III * Custom 1911 Melee Weapons These are all the melee weapons otherwise found in the missions, none of which can be carried over to other missions. * Kitchen knife * Fire Extinguisher * Baseball bat * Hammer * Screwdriver * Stun Gun * Hedge Cutter * Shovel * Cane Sword * Meat Cleaver * Stilleto Secret These are all the weapons that have been removed from the game, but can still be accessed by using a hack in the PC version. *Bowie Knife ** Whilst not usable, it appears in The Murder of Crows, where Angelina Mason uses the Bowie Knife to assassinate Jimmy Cilley if she finds out that Raymond Kulinsky is dead. A video showing her doing it can be located here. *Bullseye .22 *Mark III *White Baseball bat *Thrower Knife *Nail File *Pick Axe *Pitchfork Videos Hitman: Blood Money Trailer 1 Hitman: Blood Money Trailer 2 Unboxing JKQoiQwX_eg Notes * This game is part of the Hitman HD Trilogy. * The PS3 version is a port from the Xbox 360 version, not the PS2 version unlike Silent Assassin and Contracts. Reception Hitman: Blood Money generally got positive reviews, although according to many critics the game was "undercooked" and "could have been the best game ever". IGN gave the game a flat 8 on 10, saying "IO Interactive's presentation is better than ever, but has the core game changed at all?". GameRankings gave it 82.98% on Xbox 360, 82.51% on PS2, 82.38% on PC and 81.76% on Xbox. Metacritic gave the game 83 on Xbox 360, 82 on PS2 and PC, and 81 on Xbox, the critics saying "An epic experience from beginning to end, filled with dark humor, lots of action and most importantly the perfect blend of engrossing story and engaging gameplay. Throw in some sumptuous visuals and atmospheric sounds and you've got the best game of 2006 so far.". IMDb gave the game an 8.2 on 10. Gamespot gave the game an 8.2, reviewing "The stealthy assassin 47 returns for a fourth appearance.". Eurogamer gave the game an 8.5 on 10. Official Xbox Magazine gave the game 8/10, saying "The master of disguise cleans up with his new greatest hits.". The user score went up till 94, the highest in the series so far. The game has sold over 2.1 million copies. See also * Achievements * Cheats * Easter Eggs * Glitches * Soundtrack de:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Games Category:Hitman